China
The People's Republic of China (PRC or China for short) is a country located in eastern asia and is a major world power next to the United States of America. It was once a socialist republic but after a bloody civil war the country is a Democratic Confederacy as of 2026. History In 2014 following the reunification of Korea, China celebrated now that Korea was reunified and can now negotiate without any issues of corrupt leaders and the Presidents of the US and China traveled to the United Nations when the Greater Korean Republic was officially established and Kim Jong Un announced a new plan for peace. Over the next few months the government of China was happy and created Peace Day as a new national holiday to celebrate peace in all of East Asia. In 2015 China was hit hard when the Oil Wars began and the middle east cut off itself from the rest of the world. This resulted in China pulling out all their ambassadors and it ended up closing the country's boarders. Following the Kurdish Rebellion, China and the US signed the treaty of Shangai in the Spring of 2018 to protect both nations' natural gas supplies and to help aquire gas and other fuel reserves and had established stronger relations. Following the surrender of Japan, China became very fearful of Korea and began to boycott Korean goods saying that the invasion was an unethnical act of revenge that was no worse the the Japanese Empire. Nationalist groups began to skyrocket and civil order began to collapse and Sperataists in Tibet began to gain more strength. Hong Kong Referendum In 2024 Hong Kong began to demand that it join the GKR and cut off all connections to China. This outraged the Chinese government and in repsonse, the Chinese Army was sent in. ths US government deemed the referendum since a korean politician was leading it and sided with China and demanded that Hong Kong Seperatists cease all protests with China. the outcry was ignored and eventually after the KPA threatened to move in, the US and China stepped down and allowed Hong Kong to seced. This eventually lead to the Second Chinese Civil War Second Civil War Following the Hong Kong Referendum, China was forced to reduce size and spending of the military following the economic crisis. On June 24th 2024, a group of rebels took up arms and open fired on Beijing and sent the city into chaos. rebel forces began a chain reaction when more people demanded a new government and after more armed rebels began to attack and it began to spread nearly everywhere, the Second Chinese Civil War had begun after the creation of the Confederate Liberation Army and by 2026 the government already weakened from the global energy and economic crisis, collapsed and China had officially became a Confederacy and Democracy was restored. After the battle of San Francisco, China sent massive amounts of military aid to the United States Military and the American Resistance and European Military Forces to help them liberate America Government and Military China was once a single-party Socialist Republic with a strong Capitalist economy to help support it. China hit major contreversy when it came to Tibet and how the Tibetan government treated ethnic Tibetans but after the Second Civil War a new political reform occured and country became a Democratic Confederacy but refused to give up Tibet however it has lifted its authority in the region and has made it more Democratic and has helped boost the Tibetan economy but has delt with Tibetan Seperatists on many occuasions. Capitalism is still the country's main economic system. the People's Liberation Army was the main military of China until after the civil war when the PLA was disbanded and was replaced with the People's Confederate Armed Forces. 6 Divisions made up the PCAF *People's Confederate Army *People's Confederate Navy *People's Confederate Air Force *People's Confederate Marine Corps *Confederate Strategic Rocket Forces *Confederate Special Naval and Marine Forces the Confederate Army has engaged the Korean Army on many occasions in various boarder skirmishes in Northwest China (Manchuria) and in late 2027, the Confederate Army is seen in Hawaii assisting the United States Armed Forces during the Liberation of Hawaii and assisting Russia during the liberation of Alaska. In 2028 the Confederate Navy was attacked by the Koreans and thus started another war. Foreign Relations United States of America The US and China have had a very cooprative relations and have continued to adapt and slowly become closer friends. Capitalism was a sign of western influence and in 2018 China and the US signed the Treaty of Shanghai to protect both nations' oil reserves. In 2024 the US sided with China during the Hong Kong Crisis saying that Hong Kong is being decieved by the Koreans and was right. In 2027 the Confederate Army liberated Hawaii and China officially sided with the United States and helped them retake their lost land. Russian Federation Russia and China have been best friends for years on end with both countries having little to no issues with eachother despite China being voted to be more democratic than Russia. Russia armed the government during the civil war and after the establishment of the Confederacy, Russia and China still remain friends. Japan China and Japan have had a long dark history with eachother mostly with the Second World War scarring relations. In 2018 the Confederate Navy stationed themselves in the South-China sea after Japan fell and since than China has armed the Japanese Army Remnants and the Sakura Loyalists. In Homefront: Liberation China is seen liberating Japan. Greater Korean Republic China rejoiced when Korea was finally united and expected a new era of diplomacy. Peace Day was soon created as a national holiday to honor the short time of peace from before the oil wars. In 2018 Nationalist groups took to the streets saying how Korea is decieving China and began a boycott of all Korean goods. Once the Confederacy was established, China supported the US and put sanctions on Korea in response to dehumanization and promoted Democracy with the US world wide. Vietnam Vietnam and China have been close friends but Vietnam soon fell and was annexed into Korea causing more fear of Korea in China and the escelation of Anti-Koreanism. Category:Nations Category:Factions